charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Premonition
Premonition is the ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This power is highly desirable, since it often helps a witch evade dangerous situations. It is one of the most helpful defensive powers that a witch can possess. This was one of the three powers possessed by Melinda Warren, which she passed on to the Charmed Ones. Receiving Premonitions Psychometry Usually in the early stages of Premonition, most users receive their visions by touching objects or people related to the Premonition by way of Psychometry. As their power grows, users get visions out of the blue, and are able to look into the future, present, or past by will alone. If the psychic energy in an area is strong enough, a psychic will get a vision without touching anything, even if their power hasn't evolved yet. On occasions powerful psychics who's powers have evolved may choose to touch an object or a person to focus their power to get a vision by will. Kyra, a demonic seer, has been known to do this. Phoebe initially had to touch an object in order to receive a premonition, however she has recently shown that she can receive premonitions without touching anything, but if she wishes to receive a premonition on command, she will often still touch an object in order to focus her power. Visions Usually, in the early stages, most users can only see what is taking place. As their power grows, users develop the ability to experience aspects of their premonitions allowing them to hear what is taking place within the environment of their visions and to feel the emotions of the victims in their premonitions. Phoebe Halliwell can sometimes feel the emotions of the victims in her premonitions, for example, she once felt the emotions of an elderly woman being killed.As shown in the season 1 episode "The Power of Two". Kyra once asked Phoebe to take her shoes off so she could feel the grass through her.As witnessed in Witchness Protection They both also experience their premonitions with sound.An example of this was when she witnessed her Grams banish The Woogyman; Phoebe heard and recited the spell her Grams had used to banish the Woogyman, to banish him herself. Calling for Premonitions Users can train themselves to call for premonitions. Phoebe learned to do this less than a year after gaining this power.As shown in the season 1 episode "The Power of Two". She was able to call a vision to her using Piper's plane ticket, allowing her to see Piper missing her plane.As witnessed in the season 3 episode "Sin Francisco". Before, this didn't always work, as evidenced on multiple occasions. Also, demonic seers can call premonitions on will alone, everytime, and they can always see what future will be if the present situation continues. Branches Of Premonition Precognition Users can see and perceive the future in a Premonition. Phoebe developed this power while she was in her mother's womb. It had been bound during her childhood and adolescent years but was activated again in 1998. While Patty was pregnant with Phoebe, she had two premonition of the future, which came from unborn Phoebe's power. Retrocognition Users can see the past in a Premonition. Phoebe's premonition power grew to include the ability to see into the past shortly after her powers were unbound. The first time she used it was when she touched a locket that Prue Halliwell gave her and saw 300 years into the past. As her power grew, she was able to see multiple events in one vision. An example of this was when she touched the Book of Shadows and saw seven different events in one vision.As witnessed in the season 2 episode "Charmageddon". Clairvoyance ' coffin.]] Users can see the present in a Premonition. This ability is used to discern locations and gain information about objects, beings, or places. It wasn't long before Phoebe was able to see into the present as well. One notable instance of Clairvoyance was when Phoebe psychically connected with the Succubus and was able to see through her eyes to locate her next victim. Later she was able to speak through the Succubus and helped Prue resist her deadly lure.As witnessed in She's a Man, Baby, a Man! Another memorable instance was when Phoebe and Piper were attending their friend Brittany's funeral. Phoebe wanted to know how Brittany died, so she impulsively touches the coffin and receives a vision of the present, seeing Brittany looking very old. Kyra was demonic seer who was very adept at using this ability. She used it to track down Inspector Sheridan in the mental hospital, and hours later, used it to uncover Leo's secret; that he was an Avatar.As witnessed in Witchness Protection It's reasonable to assume that she also used it to protect herself by evading attacks. After being blinded by Gypsies, the demon Orin developed a form of second sight, allowing him to observe the world around him."The Eyes Have It" ‎Sharing Visions and Psychic Echos Two psychics can share visions with each other by holding hands, palm to palm. They can also create Psychic Link with each other, either purposefully or accidentally.As witnessed in "The Good, the Bad and the Cursed". The latter was demonstrated by Bo Lightfeather, who accidentally created a psychic bond with Phoebe. With him stuck in a time loop, Phoebe received the same injuries he sustained at the time.As witnessed in The Good, the Bad and the Cursed She also once developed a psychic link with a Succubus, though it's unclear how she connected. Phoebe can share her premonitions with, and can receive premonitions from, other psychics. The Seer was able to send Phoebe a premonition from the Underworld. Phoebe was also able to share the vision shared with her by Kyra, with the elder Odin.As witnessed in Witchness Protection Enhanced Intuition As a by-product of Premonition, a user can sense and predict situations before they happen. It's most useful to sense and predict attacks. Kyra was a powerful demonic seer who was also very adept at sensing attacks. Phoebe Halliwell also has great intuition due to her Premonition power. She is also sensitive to magical shifts in time. When the demon Tempus repeatedly reverse the day, Phoebe senses straight away that the day feels familiar and gradually remembers more and more. She says in her own words that because her power allows her to see different things in different times, she must be more susceptible to the time shift. Another notale use of this power is when Phoebe's lost her powers to a local neighbor. While dodging Zankous energy balls, Phoebe coached the neighbor on the extent of her powers saying that he should be able to sense the next energy ball. Astral Premonition Astral Premonition is the ability to project one's consciousness into a future or past event, either as a physical astral form, through the body of one's future-self, or through the body/ memory of a past being, such as when Phoebe astralled into a vision of the past when possessed by Mata Hari. This allows the user to experience a vision first-hand. This is a combination of Premonition and Astral Projection and is the closest a Charmed One has gotten to natural Time Travel. The only known user of this power is Phoebe. It allows her to see things in more detail and to stay within the future for a longer period of time. List of beings who use(d) Premonition ;Original power ;Through spell, power granting, etc. Notes * Despite Premonitions being shown in black-and-white in earlier seasons, Phoebe has always been able to see her Premonitions in color. This is evident as she was once able to name the color of a car in a black-and-white Premonition (Dead Man Dating). *The advanced users can control and send Premonitions to other beings who possess the same power, just like The Seer. These visions can even be sent to someone in a completely different realm. *In 2003, Phoebe claimed that her Empathy power could be an advancement of her premonition power, but that was never confirmed. However, it is clear that both powers are connected, with her Premonition power she is able to feel other people emotions in different time frames, with Empathy she is able to feel other people emotions only in the present, however, with her Empathy power she is able to feel both present and past emotions as well as project them. *Ramus revealed Phoebe's power connection between Premonition and Levitation when he informed Piper that his powers, Foresight and Hovering (a weaker form of Levitation), were in fact mental abilities. *Phoebe's premonitions are featured less and less over the course of the tv series. *This is the only of the three original Charmed One powers not to be featured in the final episode. See Also *Phoebe Halliwell/Premonitions References }} Category:Powers